<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dia 2 - Café by Cassie_Bee</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26798212">Dia 2 - Café</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cassie_Bee/pseuds/Cassie_Bee'>Cassie_Bee</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fictober2020 Supernatural. [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops &amp; Cafés, Coffee, F/M, M/M, One Shot, One Shot Collection</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:21:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,585</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26798212</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cassie_Bee/pseuds/Cassie_Bee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean Winchester es un desastre en las relaciones. En los gustos dulces no.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Arthur Ketch/Dean Winchester, Cassie Robinson/Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester, Dean Winchester/Original Female Character(s), Lisa Braeden/Dean Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fictober2020 Supernatural. [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1954294</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Dia 2 - Café</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Esta vez el cielo estaba nublado, las palomas eran pocas y los petirrojos cantadores abundaban entre los árboles y las enredaderas. Dean entró a una pequeña plaza comercial a tan solo diez minutos de su trabajo; se trataba con más precisión, de una calle con longitud ancha, donde los automóviles dejaban espacio de sobra para los ciclistas y personas que adelantaban su paso debajo de la acera. El largo no era demasiado, pero muchos puestos diferentes se posaban a cada extremo de la calle, con gente gastando su pago semanal por doquier, para que fluyeran las ganancias de la industria comercial. A Dean no le importaba mucho la tienda de antigüedades, el puesto de arreglos florales o la renta de trajes de bodas y graduaciones a un lado de esta, pues justo en medio de aquella calle, en el centro de la ciudad, se encontraba la linda cafetería que descubrió dos años atrás, y que preparaba su Latte con la cantidad exacta de todos los ingredientes.</p><p>Si veías el panorama desde el más alto rascacielos, aquella calle lucía demasiado fuera de contexto entre oficinas administrativas, tiendas de tecnología, y edificios altísimos con vidrios tipo espejo. Pero no era así, Dean sabia que aquel lugar tenia una historia y se había ganado fervientemente la aprobación de cada trabajador de toda la zona central de la ciudad. Pero todo eso no era muy importante, porque Dean siempre iba a aquel lugar, cada día lo hacía, pero no prestaba su atención mas que a su delicioso panecillo de moras y su Latte de vainilla y canela. Eran sus contados minutos de relajación, y no quería perderlos en notar los precios en carteles llamativos y las ofertas cantadas por un micrófono en tiendas de ropa y calzado. Su lugar favorito, que sin duda se había convertido en su lugar, era la del balcón a la derecha del segundo piso; se trataba de una mesa redonda de dos sillas, con un mantel bordado color verde pastel. Las dos sillas quedaban una frente a la otra, y sus costados mostraban la linda vista hacia la calle, y el interior de la cafetería en el segundo piso. Dean se sentaba en la silla de su izquierda y siempre daba la espalda al otro balcón del segundo piso.</p><p>Días pasaban, meses y estaciones, y Dean había empezado a tener citas sin saber exactamente su razón, pues un hombre de 35, definido por su buen trabajo y condición, no tendría problema en relacionarse con alguien del trabajo o circulo social. Sus coqueteos fugaces entre compañeros o su vecina del departamento de arriba solo eran eso, conqueteos, y las pocas personas que su hermano menor le presentaba amablemente, no habían resultado del todo bien.</p><p>Entonces abrió una cuenta en algún sitio de citas para parejas casuales, Dean se aseguraba de que pudieran verse en el centro de la ciudad y, por consiguiente, en la linda cafetería en medio de la calle. La primera vez fue bastante sencillo. Una chica con cabello castaño hasta los hombros, con un vestido de flores amarillas y una mascada blanca cubriendo sus hombros. Allison era bellísima de cuerpo y carisma, lastimosamente era demasiado soñadora, y Dean no quería conocer a sus padres una semana después de salir, compartiendo bebidas calientes y palabras con ella.</p><p>
  <em>Castiel notó a Dean en su segunda cita.</em>
</p><p>Ketch fue su segunda cita, era encantador y tenia el acento más sexy que haya escuchado, jamás había tratado a alguien que sostuviera su taza de té más agraciadamente que Arthur. Era amable y más refinado de lo que Dean acostumbraba, y en la cama sin duda no había ninguna queja, pero Arthur era contrariado a Allison, y después de dos semanas, le explicó a Dean sencillamente que no era alguien que permaneciera en la misma flor mucho tiempo. Dean lo entendió, más no por ello se sintió mejor. En el balcón izquierdo, un hombre de corbata con lunares violeta lamentaba el limpio rechazo de una pareja, el desastre se efectuaba a unos metros de él y decidió bajar su periódico lentamente, miró al de acento inglés marcharse, y a un chico de espaldas encorvarse ligeramente.</p><p>
  <em>Dean notó a Castiel en su tercera cita.</em>
</p><p>Diríamos que la tercera cita es la vencida, pero no fue así. Lisa había sido estupenda, tenían cientos de cosas en común y su sonrisa acaparaba toda la atención de Dean; eso fue hasta que Lisa recibió una llamada y sacó el tema de su hijo de diez años. Dean no tenia problemas con un niño, no era un idiota, pero Lisa encadenó una serie de aspectos que terminaron en una historia desafortunada de su expareja y el padre del pequeño. Al parecer Dean cumplía el papel de la distracción de Lisa, un reemplazo del hombre pasado quizá. Sobró delicioso pastel de limón y merengue, y faltaron más pañuelos para las lagrimas de la mujer.</p><p>Cuando Lisa se marchó y dio una última disculpa, Dean se recargó en el respaldo de la silla, pasó su mano por el cabello y cuello. Al mismo instante en que soltó el aire contenido, escuchó un leve resoplido detrás de él. Pero era imposible, porque estaba en un balcón, y la única forma de que escuchara a alguien, era que el balcón de a un lado estuviera ocupado. Se quedó en silencio por segundos, trató de girar y mirar por curiosidad, pero el espacio era demasiado pequeño para moverse de esa manera.</p><p>– ¿Podría traerme la cuenta? –Dean escuchó aquella voz rasposa, se quedó tan quieto como pudo, tratando de entender un poco más.</p><p>–Por supuesto, señor.</p><p>–Gracias.</p><p>Dean tomó su bebida dulzona a medio terminar y le dio un pequeño sorbo distraído, hizo una mueca desagradable porque se había enfriado durante la segunda ola de llanto de Lisa. ¿qué diablos estaba haciendo? ¿espiando los movimientos de un cliente que estaba a unos metros de él? Bueno sin duda el hombre tenia una voz con aptitudes guturales que le llamaron un poco la atención.</p><p>Escuchó que se levantaba de la silla y tomaba tal vez sus cosas, acomodaba el lugar y los pasos lentos del hombre. Dean esperó unos segundos y decidió mirar al interior de la cafetería, su cabeza miraba alrededor, tratando de ocultarse entre la pared, y su cuerpo trataba de estirarse para ver un poco más. Dean intentó encontrar al hombre, pero había demasiadas personas, sus pies trataron de apoyarse en el suelo, pero un movimiento torpe y ya estaba tirado en el piso con una cuchara y la servilleta de tela junto a él. Dean amaba el lugar, pero la vergüenza le decía que debía desaparecer de inmediato, y hundirse en la tierra.</p><p>-----------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>Una semana después, y ya casi podía librarse de la mirada graciosa que le regalaba la mesera. Tenia entre sus manos una carpeta que contenía el siguiente proyecto para impulsar el producto nuevo de la empresa, escrito por su compañera Cassandra, quién por cierto aquel día le acompañaba en su descanso matutino. Dean no era fan del agua con hiervas remojadas, pero el té que pidió Cassie a ambos, antes de que Dean pudiera decir “lo de siempre”, no había estado tan mal después de todo, si todo fueran dos cucharadas de azúcar.</p><p>– ¿Y qué opinas entonces? –los largos rizos de la mujer causaban un hipnótico movimiento que encantaría a cualquier hombre, y su piel morena causaba un efecto engañoso de calidez, aun con la brisa otoñal que Dean sentía en su rostro.</p><p>– ¿Sobre tu proyecto? –Dean cerró la carpeta y la dejó a un lado de su taza, sus manos pasaron hacia el tenedor para tomar el último pedazo de su pequeña tarta, llevó a la boca el bocado y soltó un sonido de satisfacción que hizo reír a su compañera.</p><p>–Claro que sí, tonto–Cassie le regaló una sonrisa divertida, y Dean le devolvió el gesto.</p><p>–Creo que es una estupenda idea. Si pasas la aprobación de Talbot, estarás en la cabeza del siguiente proyecto. Debería felicitarte, eres una mujer muy inteligente–Dean sintió las boronas de las orillas del pie en su garganta, decidió dar un sorbo largo al té de limón.</p><p>– ¿Quieres decir que no sería nada tonto que te invitara a mi casa esta noche? –Dean trató, de verdad que lo hizo, pero no pudo evitar que el liquido fluyera mal por su garganta y se atragantara con una tos vergonzosa. Básicamente lo que no quedo en su via respiratoria, fue expulsado a la ropa de su compañera. Juró escuchar por un segundo la risa burlona de alguien más, porque Cassandra tenia un gesto serio ahora.</p><p>–Creo que deberíamos olvidarlo, ¿sabes? Me tengo que ir si quiero alcanzar a Bela para que le eche un vistazo–la chica de rizos tomó una servilleta y limpió el desastre mientras hablaba, rápidamente levantó su carpeta, metiéndola a un pequeño portafolios y sacando su billetera.</p><p>–Cassandra, me tomaste por sorpresa, de verdad lo siento cariño–Dean trató de hablar con normalidad, pero aún sentía algo de agua en su nariz, y daba gracias al cielo por no haber pedido su Latte de siempre.</p><p>–No debí hacerlo, somos compañeros y no es profesional–la mujer sacó un par de billetes y los colocó en la mesa, se despidió torpemente ignorando la mirada consternada del señor Winchester. ¿aquello se sumaba a la lista de citas desastrosas?</p><p>Dean terminó de limpiar la mesilla, el mantel tenía algunas gotas de humedad, y ahora notaba que su camisa tenia una espantosa pinta junto a la mayoría de su corbata. Maldijo secamente, sus oídos se habían enrojecido y mordía el labio inferior queriendo desaparecer de nuevo. Su mirada buscó en el interior a la peque mujercita para pedirle su cuenta, pronto llamó su atención y ella fue apresurada hacia Dean.</p><p>– ¿Necesita algo más, señor?</p><p>– ¿Podrías traerme otro igual? –Un hombre fornido habló detrás de la mesera, interrumpiendo el pedido de Dean, que solo consistía en su cuenta. Dean lo miró curioso, pues para ser un gesto bastante grosero, parecía que en realidad su intención no reflejaba aquello.</p><p>–Se lo traeré en un momento–la chica habló tranquilamente, tomando la pequeña taza de color anaranjado que el hombre traía en sus manos.</p><p>–Perfecto, estaré aquí, ¿puedes traernos también dos panecillos de moras pequeños?</p><p>–Por supuesto–la chica miró levemente a Dean, como si preguntara si necesitara algo más, pero el rubio tenía una expresión vacilante, sus manos rasparon su mejilla levemente y miró al hombre con cabello andrajoso y castaño, y unos lindos ojos azulados.</p><p>–Mi nombre es Castiel–el sujetó habló, sentándose cuidadosamente donde momentos antes había estado Cassandra, o sus citas los últimos meses. Un periódico salió de entre su brazo, y lo colocó en la mesita, debajo de la taza de su compañera. El hombre llamado Castiel terminó sus movimientos y de manera descuidada empezó a golpear ligeramente sus dedos sobre el mantel, esperando una respuesta por parte de Dean.</p><p>–Dean Winchester.</p><p>–Es un placer–el tono de Castiel era amable y atento, pero Dean sentía algo más que no podía descifrar.</p><p>– ¿Porqué te has sentado aquí? –Dean preguntó toscamente, arrepintiéndose de inmediato. –Lo siento, no es que… me moleste.</p><p>–Me he sentado contigo por compasión–Castiel parecía haber admitido un secreto, incluso había hablado mas bajo de lo normal, su voz dio el efecto de alguien que acababa de despertar; no sabía por qué le parecía tan sexy.</p><p>–La compasión es para los enfermos Castiel, y para los cachorros–Dean cruzo los brazos en su pecho, su postura cambió, pero no era defensiva, solo un poco insegura y divertida.</p><p>Castiel tarareo, dando una media razón. La mesera volvió con una taza humeante de líquido amargo y oscuro, y dos panecillos de moras servidos en platos pasteleros. Ella se llevó los utensilios que ya no eran ocupados y se marchó sin más.</p><p>–La compasión también es para los desafortunados–Castiel habló tranquilamente, llevando la taza a sus labios agrietados.</p><p>– ¿Me estás diciendo miserable? –Dean objetó mientras arrancaba una pequeña mora del panecillo, masticando con un gesto molesto, adorable para Castiel, pero molesto de todos modos.</p><p>– ¿Debería responder eso después de que tragues? No quiero que te ahogues de nuevo–Dean sintió sus mejillas arder aun cuando trató de lucir relajado por el comentario de Castiel. –Te digo que te he visto caer de tu asiento, discutir con una chica con la voz más aguda, que un chico te rechazara cortésmente; una vez vi que una mujer se soltó en lágrimas y ahora le has escupido a alguien que te coqueteó abiertamente.</p><p>–Oye, no tienes porqué saber todo eso.</p><p>–Me has molestado con todas tus citas extrañas desde hace meses–Castiel soltó un gruñido de frustración, Dean mantenía sus ojos bien abiertos y sus labios húmedos y mordisqueados. –puedo ignorar todo un par de veces o las conversaciones extrañas, porque tu voz es linda y te gustan las cosas dulces, y eres tan amable con la gente que me sorprende el desastre en relaciones que puedes llegar a ser.</p><p>– ¿Te has acercado a mí porque sientes lastima de mis citas fallidas? –Dean se sentía tan confundido, tal vez un poco tonto.</p><p>–Se te pasó algo más importante–Castiel respondió mordaz, ¿Dónde había quedado su tono amable? Dean pensó lentamente, sus circuitos habían dejado de funcionar desde que Castiel se había presentado, pero estaba casi seguro, de que Castiel trataba de ayudarlo. –Dios, si no fueras tan apuesto–Castiel pareció tragarse las demás palabras, carraspeó ligeramente y ambos quedaron en silencio.</p><p>– ¿Estás coqueteando conmigo? –Dean soltó aquella pregunta más como una afirmación, miró bien a Castiel, quien había vuelto a tomar de su bebida caliente. Castiel sonrío, pero escondió el gesto detrás de su taza. Sus ojos de posaron en el cuerpo de Dean; sus brazos eran fuertes y su figura parecía tonificada, su cabello rubio oscuro se veía perfectamente impecable y sus ojos verdes eran adornados por unas pestañas largas que cualquier mujer envidiaría, y pequeñas pecas claras que le parecían exquisitas junto a unos labios rosados y demasiado apetecibles.</p><p>–Estoy pidiendo una cita, Dean–Castiel habló seriamente, su mirada trató de provocar calosfríos a Dean, lográndolo fácilmente. Dean dejó su postura desconfiada y posó sus codos en la mesita, tratando de tener cada detalle de las expresiones del extraño que ahora le cautivaba. El de ojos verdes no se quedó atrás, pues la sonrisa ladina que le obsequiaba a Castiel hizo que el moreno mirara sus labios con fervor. Ambos eran parte de una serie de intercambios de coqueteos silenciosos y miradas sucias, un baile entre sus pensamientos con pura atracción y el olor exquisito que causaba la combinación de lo dulce y lo amargo.</p><p>–Debes pedirme algo de tomar, Cas–Dean le guiñó un ojo, sin despegar su atención de él. Castiel entrecerró sus ojos, mirando detenidamente a Dean y después a su panecillo de moras. Sonrío presumiendo, la mesera se acercó una vez más, mirando su libreta esperando la orden.</p><p>–Será un Latte con vainilla, por favor–la chica asintió y se fue rápidamente, las personas empezaban a llegar en más cantidad, no solo en la cafetería, pues desde la altura ya apreciaban a la masa de compradores acaparando las tiendas; el sol regalaba un poco más de calor ahora, y los petirrojos aun cantaban en sintonía perfecta.</p><p>–Gracias Cas, odio el café.</p><p>–Lo tengo anotado–Castiel respondió con una pequeña sonrisa. Ambos de quedaron en un silencio cómodo, disfrutando de la hermosa vista. –Creo que debería contarte un poco sobre mí.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>